


The Catalyst

by SuperSaiyanHollow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Animalistic, Barebacking, Biting, Dialect, Dom/sub, Drabble, Everything is the same except for alpha/omega/beta dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, Grimmulqui - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, One Shot, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, PWP, Pre-Relationship, Resurreccions, Scents & Smells, Self-Lubrication, Seme Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Smut, Soulmates, Uke Ulquiorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSaiyanHollow/pseuds/SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Neither of them knew what they were in for nor what they were doing. They felt a pull towards each other, something inexplicable, that refused to go away. Little did they know, all they had to do was listen to their instincts.





	The Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~! Long time no see! I've been pretty busy lately, but not with schoolwork thank God! I'm officially on summer vacation, which means I have so much more time to write. I really needed it because I am just teeming with ideas especially for Bleach! This fic will count for May in my resolution (to post something every month). As some of you may know, I participated in the Hunter x Hunter Big Bang event last month, so that whopping fic will go up in June (I'm still counting it as April though because that's when I wrote it). 
> 
> Not only have I been focusing on the end of the school year, but I've got some really cool stuff going on too! I created a new Tumblr called supahimagery along with yaoiobsessedwrites. This new blog is strictly for writing! I've decided to share my knowledge with you all and post writing tips and tricks! I also reblog useful resources~. This is not just for fanfiction either! I will also be tackling essay writing and original works! I've already got one post up about the basics of writing smut, so for all of you out there who need a little bit of guidance, check it out! I will also be posting my own works to that blog, but you can also find them on my main Tumblr, yaoiobsessedwrites, so don't worry~!
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> Anyways, this fic is dedicated to one of my best friends in the whole world, Erika. It's a very belated birthday fic, but she loved it all the same~. She requested Grimmjow and Ulquiorra fucking in their ressureccions. And, she specified top!Grimmjow because she was tired of seeing him bottom in my fics haha! I took her prompt a step further and added in the mating twist, which she ended up loving! Alpha/Omega/Beta dynamics is one of my new favorite kinks, so expect more in the future~! I'd like to wish my friend a very late happy birthday! She deserves way more than I could possibly give her. I love you, Erika! 
> 
> Damn, that was a long introduction! Let's move on to the good stuff~. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I in no way own Bleach nor do I own any of its characters. I make no profit from this fic.

They both knew it was inevitable. From day one they could tell what was going to happen. Their pheromones reeked of it, drawing them closer to each other. And while all the other Espada had pungent odors about them, they secretly enjoyed the other’s, Cuatro attracted to Sexta and vice versa. Because they were both omegas, it was hard to know who was supposed to make the first move, if any. Neither of them had ever mated before or even whiffed the faintest musk of a potential lover. Neither of them knew how this should work. Maybe that’s why their relationship had started out so bumpy. Perhaps Grimmjow’s strikingly low intelligence made him infer that an alluring scent obviously meant he had to fight Ulquiorra. For what reason? He wasn’t sure, but their first encounter was not one of  _ romance _ . 

The fights they had seemed to quell their rabid thirst (thirst for what exactly?). A punch distracted them from the other’s sweet pheromones. A harsh insult made the other less appealing. A flurry of both made them completely forget what they were fighting about in the first place. It became the norm for them. It was the only way to get rid of whatever was pent up inside of them. And, it worked,  _ for a while _ . But eventually, punches turned into lingering touches. Harsh insults became surprising compliments. A flurry of both had them pinning one another against the various walls of Las Noches, clumsy hands vibrating against pure skin. They never went far. Neither of them ever removed their clothes. Their lips dared not to touch. But, at some point, Grimmjow’s hand had trailed a line down his side and to his thigh where he may or may not have prodded at his own crotch. They were quick to separate, a dire sin committed between the two of them, and they mumbled excuses as to why they left each other’s company so quickly. 

But, they both knew it wouldn’t last forever. Their touches were becoming more and more spontaneous,  _ uncontrollable _ . The light touch to his crotch was nothing compared to the atrocities they committed soon after. Lips touching. Hands intertwining. Hips  _ grinding _ . It was disgusting…, but at the same time it drove him absolutely crazy. Grimmjow was a wild,  _ feral  _ soul. Ulquiorra believed him to be an alpha at one point just from the way he acted, yet he was pleasantly surprised to find out he was wrong upon closer inspection. Grimmjow was right on the line of alpha material, but there was still an innate submissiveness to him that he couldn’t get rid of. He discovered this the moment he slammed the other against the wall, his azure bangs jostling from the action, cheeks crimson, mouth wide as he released such a lewd moan. Ulquiorra knew right then and there he was certainly an omega, an omega who tried to act like an alpha. 

In fact, Grimmjow displayed such primal characteristics that he had went so far as to challenge and threaten the other alphas around Ulquiorra. When they walked side by side, which became commonplace after their first fight turned into something  _ more _ , Grimmjow’s teeth were constantly bared, a growl building up in his chest whenever another potential mate sauntered by. No one was stupid enough, besides the Sexta, to try and court the Cuarto. Ulquiorra found Grimmjow’s behavior annoying, insufferable, but maybe that was because he felt his chest flutter every time the other did it. He loathed to admit he felt  _ safer  _ parading the halls with Grimmjow by his side, especially after the incident with the Quinto. 

Nnoitra was notorious for being the biggest alpha of the Espada. It was something he took pride in, considering he didn’t have much else. He exerted his pressure haphazardly across any beta or omega who dared cross his path. And while his pressure was nothing compared to Ulquiorra’s own, he worried that the Quinto would one day rise above him and proceed to take what he believed to be rightfully  _ his _ . He made sure to stay away from Nnoitra as much as he could, the other’s behavior so unpredictable. But one day, about the time him and Grimmjow had begun battling tongues, his nightmare had become a reality. He couldn’t help instincts, and his instincts told him to  _ submit _ to an alpha’s pressure no matter how much he didn’t want it. And, while he would never admit this out loud, he had begun to subconsciously release his own submissive aura in response to Nnoitra’s, his own little cry for help…, which Grimmjow thankfully picked up on. 

The Sexta came barreling in, fangs out and claws extended, prepared to protect what was  _ his.  _ Ulquiorra was in no position to argue  _ who’s  _ he was, but in the moment, he would have much rather been Grimmjow’s than Nnoitra’s. The two of them had tussled somewhat tamely over him in the hall, Grimmjow’s growls much fiercer than the Quinto’s own hisses. No blood was shed, and Nnoitra backed off once he saw that Ulquiorra was no longer an easy target. He slithered away, leaving Ulquiorra to deal with a fuming feline. 

Grimmjow had been panting, overworked from having to drive off a predator. His claws retracted, but his eyes were still narrowed when they flickered over to him still up against the wall from where he had cowered. And even though those electric blues glared at him, he couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief, feeling  _ protected  _ with Grimmjow there. He had stomped up to Ulquiorra, chest still rumbling. Ulquiorra was too shocked, too overcome by another alpha’s presence, to move. He allowed Grimmjow to snatch his chin and twist it this and way and that as his blazing eyes examined him for marks. 

“Did he hurt you?” he spat, moving his chin to make him look up at him. 

“No,” he answered simply, honestly because Grimmjow had showed up before the insect could lay a hand on him. 

“ _ Good _ ,” he breathed out before crushing their lips together to claim Ulquiorra as his own.

_ He hadn’t objected.  _

Perhaps he should have in order to avoid his current predicament. He had been tackled to the white sand below, his massive wings stretching back as a ferocious and  _ aroused  _ feline had placed his weight on top of him. They knew this was coming. It had been building for weeks now, their insatiable desire to be with one another,  _ in  _ one another. Ulquiorra had much more self-control than Grimmjow, so it was only natural the Sexta would be the first one to get fed up with his urges. He had been walking back to his chambers after a meeting only to come face to face with Grimmjow. For a moment, he believed it was time for one of their informal mating sessions, bracing himself to be slammed into the nearest wall, but one look into those swirling irises told him all he needed to know.  _ It was time _ . 

Time for what, he wasn’t sure, yet his instincts beckoned him. Grimmjow’s pursed lips, intense gaze, and guarded stature told him everything he needed to know. Neither of them spoke. Grimmjow turned to begin walking towards Las Noches’ exit, and he followed. His feet seemed to have had a mind of their own as he fell in step behind the other. Where they were going he hadn’t a clue, but they found themselves outside the fortress’s walls in no time, heading towards the darkness and dunes on the horizon. Why Grimmjow would take him outside of Las Noches’ walls was confusing in itself. The only time they were needed outside was if there was an intruder or they needed to train in their higher states of power. Ulquiorra wasn’t allowed to release his zanpakuto within Las Noches, but Grimmjow was, so what was going on? He followed Grimmjow every step of the way even when the other sonidoed further ahead. 

They walked on for some time until they were a good distance away from Las Noches. Ulquiorra didn’t even think of the repercussions of leaving without an explanation, too perplexed by Grimmjow’s sudden leave. Eventually though, Grimmjow stopped, turning back to him with the same expression on his face. Ulquiorra felt something deep within him stir, a shiver racking his frame at that hard stare. And, before he knew it…

_ “Grind, Pantera!”  _

At first, he believed the Sexta had finally lost it. He had taken him all the way out into the darkened dunes to fight when he knew he didn’t stand a chance. Was Grimmjow growing stupider by the day?  But, no, there was something else going on here. He  _ felt  _ it like a natural push to do the same. The blue light and dust from the other’s release soon faded, revealing Grimmjow in his most primal state. Luscious locks of long blue hair cascaded down his sleek build, a stark contrast to his bony armour. Fuzzy elongated ears twitched atop his head. A thin yet hardened tail lashed out at his side. His markings were even more striking than before. His mask the crown he oh so bragged about though he had no kingdom to speak of. 

And, as he had stood there  _ admiring  _ the other’s release, he felt something he had never felt before:  _ lust _ . Pure, unadulterated longing for the man in front of him. Sure, he had felt his stomach coil and his crotch stiffen during their bouts against the walls, but nothing quite like  _ this _ . The heat in his stomach was scorching and something deep inside was telling him that  _ Grimmjow  _ was the only one who could alleviate his pain. He had been shocked to feel this way. His emotions were few and far between, emptiness the very thing that made up his being. The sudden influx of feeling, both physical and mental, made his mouth part and his fingertips twitch. He had never wanted anything in his life as bad as he wanted Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez  _ right now _ . 

He surmised that Grimmjow felt this way too based on his odd behavior and the look he sent Ulquiorra’s way. Grimmjow’s nostrils flared, jaw clenched as his eyes scanned Ulquiorra's frame up and down. Those eyes made him feel  _ vulnerable _ , hand coming up to clasp at his chest to keep the desert wind from exposing him. It was to no avail, however, as those flickering eyes seemed to bore right through his clothes, through his  _ body _ , straight to Ulquiorra’s soul. He gulped. Grimmjow did not make a move. He seemed to be waiting for something, but again, Ulquiorra had no idea as to what. This non verbal communication was becoming intolerable. Half of him wanted to scream at the other, prying into what his true intentions were and the other... _ the other part of him already knew what to do.  _

Embedded deep within him were instincts. Every hollow, big or small, was born with them. They knew how to walk. They knew they needed to hunt. And, they knew they needed to get  _ stronger _ . But, there were much more complex instincts hiding just below the surface. These instincts were far more hedonistic in nature. Every hollow was born a beta, omega, or alpha. Depending on that trait, they had the instincts to match. Submissives bowed down to dominants. It was just how things  _ worked _ . Reproducing was of course the main goal through these endeavors, but it wasn’t all about that. Submissives had certain needs that only dominants could tend to. And, when two hollows found that perfect mate,  _ their forever mate _ , the bond the two of them shared would be strong enough to last throughout life until one passed on and the other was quick to follow. There was an inherent drive in every hollow to find that forever mate, to be with the one they were destined to be with. And, Ulquiorra believed he had just found his. 

That was the only explanation for the pull he was feeling towards Grimmjow. The past few months were all starting to make much more sense. They had been courting each other. Maybe they hadn’t been fully aware of it, but their instincts  _ knew _ , and thus lead them to each other. The urgency he felt at that moment were his instincts screaming at him to mate. Their silly games had gone on long enough and it was time to settle. Ulquiorra never thought he would find a mate much less his  _ forever mate _ . He could tell Grimmjow was the one from his pheromones alone. That subtle sweetness to his usual leathery waft set Ulquiorra’s brain into overdrive, dopamine releasing like crazy, little sparks near the base of his skull every time he got a good whiff of it. He needed nothing more than that to know; no one else ever made him feel that way. 

Now that his mind was clearer and he knew what elaborate dance they were trapped in, he let his instincts run free. He no longer thought about what he was doing, he simply  _ did  _ it. This was why Grimmjow seemed so aloof and strange. He had given into his instincts prior. They were the only things guiding him, so his nature turned more animalistic. That was also the reason why he had released his zanpakuto. Their resurrection was their most primitive state where they were in tune with their base desires and needs. This state was  _ required  _ for mating because it was their essence, who they truly were. Grimmjow had been quick to release himself, his feline-like frame blending in beautifully to the bleak horizon beyond. His tail swayed back and forth behind him, eyes still locked onto Ulquiorra. 

_ He was waiting for Ulquiorra’s release.  _

That was why Grimmjow had lead him out here. He knew Ulquiorra wasn’t allowed to release within the confines of Las Noches, and he certainly didn’t want their mating to be interrupted. Ulquiorra felt a small noise of appreciation build up in his throat, but he held it back. Grimmjow was already such a smart and considerate alpha despite his omega status. Ulquiorra’s pressure grew as he realized what the other wanted, and Grimmjow huffed at him with a nod, confirming his suspicions. There were no more words to be shared, no further communication needed. All that was left to do was embrace his intuition. 

_ “Enclose, Murciélago.”  _

His own command was softly spoken, calm yet forceful. A cloud of green encompassed him, little tendrils falling down around him like rainfall. Grimmjow’s head tilted, tail wiggling more frantically as the Cuarto finally took the hint. Grimmjow’s claws retracted and extended anxiously, the fire in his own groin becoming unbearable. He had felt this need building up all day and knew that today was it. He was tired of waiting around for Ulquiorra to make a move, so he took the lead this time. It was somewhat disappointing to have to have to be the dominant one from the get-go. He would have killed to have Ulquiorra’s glorious wings engulfing him as he spread himself for the other (he knew of Ulquiorra’s Segunda Etapa despite how hard he tried to keep it a secret). The thought made him shiver. Oh well, it would happen eventually. He liked the fact that they were both omegas so that neither of them would always be on their backs. Both of them were in the gray: not overtly dominant nor submissive. Perhaps that’s why they were forever mates, so they could satisfy each of their pressing needs. 

Ulquiorra sighed as his pressure stabilized, the green aura about him dissipating into thin air. His whole body visibly deflated, his feet plastering to the ground, shoulders slumped back. His big emerald eyes fluttered open, enthralling, large black wings unfurling dramatically with a clear and audible slap. It produced a gust of wind so heavy that the dunes in front of Ulquiorra were reduced to nothing as the wind swept away the grains of sand. Grimmjow was not intimidated by his grandiose display of power. His instincts were fully set on domination now no matter how heavy the weight of Ulquiorra’s strength dangled over him. Ulquiorra seemed fine with submitting for now or else Grimmjow would already be pinned down, mewling incessantly because he did, in fact, want it that bad. 

For a few crucial moments, nothing happened. The dust around Ulquiorra settled. Emerald locked onto blue. They took in each other’s forms hungrily: Grimmjow admiring the bones of Ulquiorra’s taut wings while Ulquiorra admired the sleek form of his body. But eventually, ogling just wasn’t enough. Grimmjow was quick to anger as everyone in Las Noches knew well, so it was only a matter of time before he pounced forward, paws seeping into the white sand below, target established. He made a mad sprint towards Ulquiorra, face determined. Ulquiorra stood steady, not so much as batting an eye at Grimmjow’s rapid approach. His instincts told him to submit and submit he did. Ulquiorra allowed himself to be tackled to the sand below, massive wings stretching back as the weight of a ferocious and  _ aroused  _ feline burdened him. 

_ Oh, what a mess they had entangled themselves in.  _

That simple body contact was all they needed to begin their ritual. It was if all their desires came rushing out at once. There was no longer anything holding them back. They became unbridled, wanting the most out of each other. Grimmjow’s touches were rough and fast at first. He wanted to experience Ulquiorra so bad, finally know what he felt like against him, that he was uncontrollable. He growled threateningly, claws poking at Ulquiorra’s shoulders, but refusing to sink into his porcelain skin. His fangs were bared, glistening in the darkness of the desert. Ulquiorra watched with wide eyes, completely at the mercy of such a feral creature, but he accepted it, wings laying flat against the sand as he sprawled out underneath Grimmjow. He would allow his  _ forever mate  _ whatever he wished to take. It was the  _ right  _ thing to do. 

Grimmjow wasted no time in claiming Ulquiorra’s lips with his own, slamming their mouths together heatedly as instinct overtook them both. Grimmjow was so needy, so desperate for Ulquiorra’s touch, that his own intuition almost told him to take the reins and dominate the other, but beneath all his hurried and clumsy touches, Grimmjow leaked confidence and his pressure pulsed with a domineering aura. Ulquiorra settled back for now, allowing Grimmjow to do as he pleased. If he proved to be incompetent at dominating, it would be easy enough for Ulquiorra to flip their positions. Their lips finally found their center, molding against each other in a bruising fashion. Grimmjow’s grip on his shoulders tightened as he forced his tongue in, their teeth clacking together at his impatience. Ulquiorra moaned quietly at the gesture, angling his head, so that Grimmjow’s tongue could properly plunder his mouth, reaching all the way back to his throat. 

Ulquiorra could feel the other’s heavy arousal pressed firmly against his thigh, pulsing along to each move of their lips. He could feel his own crotch warming up, a subtle prickly sensation. He felt his entire cock tense up as Grimmjow continued to ravish his mouth. As the kiss intensified beyond anything they had ever done previously, Ulquiorra’s hands went to grab at the sand below to find it unfit for his grip. With a low hum, he brought his arms up and around Grimmjow’s neck, pulling his subordinate that much closer. Grimmjow let loose a gruff feline-like sound inside his mouth, which Ulquiorra gladly relished in. Grimmjow’s sharp fangs nicked the inside of his mouth a few times, the coppery taste of blood only further spurring them both on. Ulquiorra felt his lungs burn from lack of air, but he could not bring himself to pull away from his mate. Grimmjow heeded the sign though, choosing to thrust his tongue back as far as he could into Ulquiorra’s throat, not sparing a single place; he would take  _ all  _ that Ulquiorra had to offer. 

He finally snapped his head back, taking in a big gulp of breath as he did so. Ulquiorra lay placid underneath him, arms still wrapped around his neck to keep him close. His features were pinched, a whine threatening to escape him, but he still had enough sense to hold it back. His resolve was wavering, however, with each passing second. Grimmjow panted overtop of him, eyes narrowed, looking for all the world like the agile predator he was. Ulquiorra felt a spark of arousal radiate throughout his body when he realized he was the  _ prey _ . As Grimmjow’s vibrant eyes shimmered down at him he felt his wings rustle in anticipation. After kissing him for all he was worth like Ulquiorra was an oasis in the far-reaching desert, now Grimmjow chose to be sensual? Ulquiorra’s brows went to scrunch down, but his movement was stopped when he emitted a loud gasp. 

Grimmjow began frantically grinding into him. He had moved himself up while Ulquiorra was busy becoming frustrated, their privates rubbing together deliciously, no scratchy fabric to separate them. Grimmjow’s movements were powerful and timed, Ulquiorra’s entire back scraping against the desert floor as the other rutted against him unabashedly. The forceful sexual act was enough to break down Ulquiorra’s crumbling walls as he let out a small whimper, begging for more than just some simple grinding. They had done this far too many times to count. He wanted something  _ new _ . He wanted to feel Grimmjow  _ inside _ . He took in a shaky breath as he felt his ass clench, the muscle convulsing with every thrust Grimmjow provided. He felt his face heat up as he realized what was happening a little too late. He gurgled, head thrown back in ecstasy as he spread his legs far and wide for  _ his alpha _ . The convulsions were the result of his own body preparing itself for the brutal mating he was about to endure. He felt something sticky between his cheeks, eyes screwing shut at the  _ new  _ feeling. He was  _ lubricating _ . 

Grimmjow’s nostrils flared as an aroma assaulted his senses. His grinding came to a slow stop, which had Ulquiorra cracking one eye open to see what the problem was. Grimmjow huffed, taking in a deep breath through his nose to identify the strange smell. He was able to catch a bigger whiff of the scent, eyes widening to the size of saucers when he did. His head instantly whipped down to look in between Ulquiorra’s legs. Ulquiorra knew exactly what Grimmjow was smelling and he knew the idiot would get cocky as soon as he saw for himself what was happening. Ulquiorra winced, lips pursed as Grimmjow eyed a spot between his legs: his drenched hole. 

Grimmjow smirked from ear to ear when he saw the lubrication dripping down Ulquiorra’s thighs, soaking his black fur, making it glisten. The sight was so appealing that he felt a howl building up in his chest. It rumbled forth, his hands finding their way to the backs of Ulquiorra’s knees to hold his legs up and keep them spread. Finally releasing his lusty howl into the dead night, Grimmjow started his thrusting back up, this time harder than before. Grimmjow’s hips connected with Ulquiorra’s ass and wet entrance, a soft squelching sound filling the air along with lewd slapping every time Grimmjow pushed forward. Ulquiorra grunted lightly with every thrust, cheeks ablaze from the raunchy noises they were producing. Grimmjow could only grin viciously, his dick stiffening to the point where a pearl of pre-cum formed on his head, slowly trickling down the underside of his manhood. Ulquiorra’s thighs were covered in lubricant, the tangy citrus smell overbearing. His head swam, his own blood boiling in an attempt to have more of  _ Grimmjow _ . 

With a harsh grunt, Grimmjow slowed his thrusting, head jostling as he breathed out heavily. He squeezed the back side of Ulquiorra’s knees before letting them go. He bent down over Ulquiorra, inspecting every inch of his currently debauched state. The Cuarto was panting up at Grimmjow, cheeks flushed, lips plump, legs spread, thighs quivering, and wings curling upwards jerkily. Grimmjow took in a few deep breaths himself, chest puffing out as he did so. His lips curved to one side, revealing a long fang that glinted. Ulquiorra moaned obscenely at the sight, pushing his ass back to try and spur Grimmjow back into action. The other only snorted down at him, leaning back over him to place all of his weight against him. Ulquiorra’s arms snaked back around Grimmjow’s neck, bringing his head down to cover his face in appreciative kisses. Grimmjow’s features scrunched up at the action, but he made a small needy sound, pushing into Ulquiorra’s lips as he continued. Ulquiorra stopped with a low hiss, not wanting to force Grimmjow into a submissive state now; they had come too far to switch. 

Grimmjow stared down at the junction of Ulquiorra’s shoulder and neck, eyes shaking with untold aspirations. Ulquiorra craned his neck to the side, giving the other a better view of the junction. He felt that patch of skin heat up under Grimmjow’s intense gaze. He knew exactly why he was looking there. This was where the mark was to be placed, where their bond would be established. They would be eternally connected once Grimmjow sunk his fangs into his junction. Ulquiorra shuddered at the thought, letting out another dissonant whine to get Grimmjow to hurry it along. His wings flapped agitatedly, which was enough to get the other’s attention. Grimmjow growled, lips shaking as he nudged Ulquiorra’s chin to get him to remain still. Ulquiorra obeyed only because Grimmjow then began to press soft kisses down the side of his throat.  

Ulquiorra’s chest rumbled as Grimmjow laved over his neck. He started at Ulquiorra’s jawline, nipping at the skin there. Then, he headed south, leaving open-mouthed kisses everywhere he went. In a few particular spots, Grimmjow sucked the skin into his mouth, tasting Ulquiorra’s salty sweat on his tongue, loving how that pale skin bruised. His tongue darted out to lap all over his neck, making Ulquiorra twitch and bite his lips to hold back his moans. His toes curled into the hot sand, erection straining between his legs. He could feel it prodding just below his navel, begging for release. He never knew he could become so worked up, but he supposed that was Grimmjow’s affect on him. His hands drifted down to knead Grimmjow’s shoulders, then gripped them tightly, claws perilously close to sinking into Grimmjow’s back if he didn’t speed things up. Grimmjow simply chuckled above his skin, head tilting to the side to nuzzle Ulquiorra’s throat affectionately. Ulquiorra’s eyes narrowed, the ache in his chest and the pain in his crotch spurring his actions. Steadily, he sunk his nails into Grimmjow’s back, clawing down  _ slowly _ . To his surprise, the other nuzzled into him harder,  _ purring  _ at his actions. He withdrew his claws, hands resting back on Grimmjow’s shoulders. 

Once Grimmjow was done with his tiny bit of care, he licked a long line down from Ulquiorra’s neck to the spot where their mark would be. He prodded at the spot delicately with his nose, eyes side-glancing Ulquiorra. The Cuarto sighed contently, nodding his head. Grimmjow nodded too like a confirmation to himself that he could do this. Hell, he had the fangs for it. Grimmjow sat up for a moment, fixing himself on Ulquiorra. He placed his knees on either side of the other’s hips, dipping into the soft sand. His hands were placed underneath Ulquiorra’s armpits, and he gave an experimental squeeze to his pectorals. Ulquiorra hissed lowly at the feeling, his over sensitive chest tingling at the sensation, more heat rushing south. By now, the underside of Ulquiorra’s cock was bathed in pre-cum; he feared premature ejaculation at the rate Grimmjow was going. 

Straddling Ulquiorra, Grimmjow nodded once more to himself before bending back down to his previous position. He went to unhinge his jaw when he suddenly stopped yet again. Ulquiorra groaned, hips bucking up as his patience grew thin. Why did the Sexta have to take the important parts slowly? Grimmjow’s face hovered over his own, expression dark and serious. Ulquiorra blinked, his impatient longing fading to the back of his mind. He made an inquisitive sound in the back of his throat, head tilted as he gazed up at the other. Grimmjow simply leaned down to capture Ulquiorra’s lips in one of the most timid kisses they had ever shared. There was no frantic pressing. No burning need. Just an unsophisticated press of the lips. Grimmjow ended it with a suck to his bottom lip, tugging it back with him before letting it go with a smack. Ulquiorra blinked gently, a sudden calm overtaking him. The need between his legs could wait. Something  _ monumental  _ was about to take place.

“Ya ready...?” Grimmjow whispered hoarsely, the first words they had exchanged since leaving Las Noches. 

Ulquiorra could read into those two words easily. Grimmjow probably was asking him if he was ready as in ready for the pain, but he read into it much deeper than that. He could tell by the abrupt gentleness and the pliant look upon Grimmjow’s face that he was asking something much more serious than he had ever uttered before. Was Ulquiorra ready to be his  _ forever mate _ ? Was he ready to spend the rest of his life with Grimmjow? Was he ready to make that commitment, that destiny bond?

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. “Yes,” he breathed. 

_ That was all it took.  _

A small smile stretched across Grimmjow’s lips before he maneuvered himself back into position. This time, however, his bony tail wrapped itself around Ulquiorra’s calf, making the other moan in approval. He repaid the favor by snaking his own tail around Grimmjow’s waist. Grimmjow leaned down over the junction, wiggling his lower body as he prepared himself. Ulquiorra was no longer teeming with need though his erection still throbbed agonizingly. Grimmjow let a cloud of his breath brush over his skin causing Ulquiorra to shudder. He kept his head turned to the side, giving the other all the room he needed. 

Grimmjow finally unhinged his jaw, his pearly white canines exposed in all their glory. He had two sets of fangs, one on top and one on bottom. Ulquiorra knew this was going to be painful, not just from his teeth, but from the creation of the bond itself. He had heard a few rumors, mainly in Las Noches, about the mark and how it burned like acid, turning the muscle to mush. He wasn’t afraid of the bite itself, but what came  _ after _ . He supposed he was about to find out. He inhaled deeply as Grimmjow situated his mouth around his shoulder, the tips of his fangs poking at his skin. When those dagger-like canines sunk into him he exhaled, trying to stay as relaxed as he could because he knew tensing up would only make it worse. 

Like he thought, the bite wasn’t bad at all. Grimmjow was meticulous in his execution, keeping the bite as pain free as possible and for that he was grateful. He felt his teeth clench as his fangs kept sinking. The mark had to be  _ deep _ . This was not some surface level wound. Grimmjow tore through the tendon, his slender incisors easily cutting him open. Ulquiorra kept his breathing steady, arms taut around Grimmjow’s neck. He focused on anything but the canines seeping into him like the heated press of Grimmjow’s erection to his stomach or the little drips of lubricant still leaking out of himself. Eventually, his fangs were in completely, Grimmjow’s saliva falling onto his overworked skin. He took in a breath, sweat collecting on the top of his forehead. The worst was yet to come. 

As soon as Grimmjow’s teeth stopped moving, he felt something tingle in his muscle. He groaned as the tingling became a radiating pulse, spreading heat outward from his shoulder to the rest of his body. His heels dug into the sand as his entire frame was literally lit ablaze from the inside. He felt it. The acid-like gnawing of his delicate tissue, the stinging pain rippling across the surface of his skin. His eyes scrunched up in pain, veins popping out on his arms from how hard he was holding onto Grimmjow. His tail constricted around the other’s waist, but he made sure not to  squeeze too tightly there. Grimmjow was pretty much occupied as he allowed the mark to take hold, but he still managed to soothingly rub his thumbs along the sides of Ulquiorra’s pectorals. He appreciated the gesture, but it just wasn’t enough to keep him steady. The heat pulsated down through his legs and over his crotch. He gasped as it hit his already straining cock, making his pelvic area cramp. His knees bent up slightly, mouth agape in a silent cry at the torment. His wings shot up off the ground, shadowing them both. Grimmjow’s eyebrows furrowed, a feeling in his chest rising to tell him to comfort his lover, but there was just no way he could like this. 

Once the heat reached the very soles of his feet it finally relented. Ulquiorra gasped shallowly then, sweat rolling down his face as his core was scorching. His lips quivered, yet Grimmjow’s strong grip under his arms kept him conscious. His vision danced, swirling and making him dizzy. Grimmjow’s jaw remained slack, his incisors vibrated within Ulquiorra. The first phase was done and the second would be much more blissful. Grimmjow purred around his clamped teeth, a deep sound that caught Ulquiorra’s attention. He focused on it as another wave began to radiate from his junction. He braced himself for the worst, but was pleasantly surprised to find that this second wave was numbing, a much softer pricking across his body. The tension within him released, his wings gingerly falling back down to the ground. His knees straightened and his vice-grip around Grimmjow’s neck loosened. He sighed shakily, glad that part was over. 

Grimmjow continued to purr, calming Ulquiorra even further. He allowed the wave to wash over him, his erection still standing proudly despite the pain he had just endured. And, as the second wave neared his crotch, his eyes fluttered open and his nose crinkled. He involuntarily let out a pleading whimper as the wave passed his crotch, that burning need returning. His hips bucked uncontrollably, writhing under Grimmjow anxiously. His tongue flopped out, panting loudly as his stomach churned. As the wave spread to his feet, he let out a high-pitched gasp as his opening spurted out more lubricant than it had before, his walls dampening beyond belief. He whined in the back of his throat, legs kicking uselessly as he felt an insatiable need to be filled by only  _ Grimmjow _ . 

The other was not unaffected by the mark. His purring turned into a muffled growl as Ulquiorra’s pressure built up gently but steadily. He could feel how laced it was with submission and his own dominating aura was reacting to it, expanding around them to quell his mate’s needs. He felt the erratic thrusts against his groin, ending them with a quick, harsh grind of his own that practically buried Ulquiorra into the sand. Ulquiorra’s urgency died down slightly, but he proceeded to whine needily, crying out for his alpha to appease him. They had both completely succumbed to their instincts in this moment as the bond between them began to solidify. They each felt a prickling near the base of their skulls, connecting them to one another. They moaned simultaneously as it took effect, a spark shooting down their spines as the connection was at long last established. From now on, they would be able to hear snippets of the other’s thoughts, feel their emotions, and always identify their mate’s reiatsu no matter what. They were officially  _ forever mates _ . No bond would ever be as tight. 

Gingerly, Grimmjow began to pull his fangs out, ready to respond to his mate’s demanding cries. He could now feel Ulquiorra’s desperation rising through their mark. He let his pressure mount once more to keep Ulquiorra calm for just a second longer. Ulquiorra keened out pitifully as his insides burned with a need to be filled, to be  _ complete _ . He could only be whole with Grimmjow now, no one else, not even by himself. He would not be satisfied until Grimmjow mated with him, the final step in the mark. If Grimmjow were to leave him without mating with him, he would feel this deep churning and relentless desire until he did so. He was much too vulnerable after being marked to be left alone; another hollow could easily swoop in and take advantage of Ulquiorra’s submissiveness though from now on only Grimmjow could truly sate him. 

At last he removed the tips of his incisors, shaking his head viciously as his jaw realigned itself. Ulquiorra instantly tossed his head back, pushing his lower body towards Grimmjow violently. Grimmjow let out a warning growl, his tail uncurling from around the other’s calf. Ulquiorra’s tail uncurled as well, but he simply moved it down to wrap around Grimmjow’s calf and keep him close. Big and pleading emerald eyes gazed up at him. Ulquiorra’s legs were already spread as wide as they could go. His opening was so well lubricated, Grimmjow was sure he could fit his entire fist into Ulquiorra in one quick shove. Ulquiorra’s mouth was agape as he panted hopelessly, craving what only Grimmjow could give him. With a short grumble, Grimmjow leaned down to peck around Ulquiorra’s face fervidly, showing him a little affection before he fucked him senselessly. Ulquiorra outright refused the kisses at first, wanting something much more, but in the end, he pressed himself into Grimmjow’s lips, mewling at the soft touches. 

It was an alpha’s job to protect and comfort their mate, and while Grimmjow wasn’t a full-fledged alpha, he still had some pretty damn good instincts. The kisses he gave Ulquiorra appeased him, unraveling that knot in his chest ever so slightly. With his mate pacified for the moment, Grimmjow moved his way down Ulquiorra’s body, hands sliding lower to grip his muscular, furry thighs. He caressed the skin there for a second, pushing Ulquiorra’s legs up and back until his knees were almost touching his chest. Ulquiorra’s gushing, puckered hole was now out on display only for him. He watched a trail of lubricant slip down his mate’s crease and his tongue darted out to lick at his lips. What he would give to lap up all that excess lubricant and suck the rest of it that was seeping out of Ulquiorra, but that would have to wait for another time when they were not as high-strung and lustful as they were now. No, the only option Grimmjow had now was to slam his own inflamed cock into that hot passage. 

_ And so, he did.  _

Neither of them had ever experienced sex one way or the other. They had no idea of the boundless pleasure they were about to be introduced to, one that would make them crazed with ecstasy. The glistening head of Grimmjow’s cock slipped past that tight ring of muscle effortlessly thanks to the amount of lubricant Ulquiorra was producing. The entirety of his shaft was quick to follow, and as he snapped his hips inside the other, lubricant splattering across Ulquiorra’s thighs, he arched his back, head thrown back as he let out a primal howl that could surely be heard for miles, carried across the desert dunes by the seemingly never-ending gusts of wind. Ulquiorra’s wings flapped, creating a breeze and a small vortex of sand around them as he felt Grimmjow’s dick prod at his deepest areas, nudging a little bundle of nerves within him that had him seeing stars. Only a true alpha could hit the prostate or G-spot in one fell swoop. Ulquiorra felt so lucky in this moment. Lucky to be alive, lucky to have a forever mate, lucky to have  _ Grimmjow.  _

The pads of fingers pressed achingly into his soaked thighs as he sheathed himself, not moving for a while as he allowed Ulquiorra to adjust and allowed himself to catch his own breath. Not only could he feel his own pleasure, but a twinge of Ulquiorra’s through the mark now as well and vice versa. They relished in each other’s presence, relished in being  _ whole _ . They were now connected in the most intimate way possible with the strongest bond imaginable. Nothing could stop them now. Slowly, Grimmjow’s head tilted back as to stare down at his captivating mate. His eyes trailed over every bend and ridge of the other’s body, moaning appreciatively as he saw himself gorged into Ulquiorra. He watched the way Ulquiorra’s muscles clenched and unclenched around his member, mumbling under his breath as he tried to hold himself back. Eventually though, Ulquiorra experimentally shifted his hips, mewling when Grimmjow’s dick rubbed at his highly sensitive walls. Not a second later, Ulquiorra was whining incessantly, pushing his ass back to impale himself deeper onto Grimmjow’s shaft. 

_ His alpha lost it.  _

With a roar that surely rocked the very heavens, Grimmjow’s grip increased ten-fold. Ulquiorra’s teeth clenched at the action, his wings whipping up to encompass them once again, but this time his wings remained that way. Ulquiorra held onto Grimmjow tightly with his tail, gasping almost inaudibly as Grimmjow pulled himself out inch by inch. He could feel every ridge and groove, every curve of Grimmjow’s cock as it pilfered him. A dribble of drool slid out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head when Grimmjow rammed himself back inside, hitting his prostate dead center this time around. A scream tore from Ulquiorra’s throat, a hoarse one that scratched his esophagus. His fingers twitched, wanting to grab ahold of Grimmjow, but it was impossible in their current position. Instead, he brought his hands up, gripping the other side of his thighs. 

From there on out, they were a slew of feral noises, nothing close to human escaping them. They mated like animals out in the desert night. They were both overcome with such new sensations, new levels of pleasure they had never even dreamed of. They felt each other’s thrill through their bond, making them both want to flip roles and see how the other one really felt. Grimmjow was not slow in his thrusting, delighting Ulquiorra to no end. Grimmjow pounded into him without abandon and Ulquiorra rewarded him each and every time with a different pleased cry. Grimmjow loved how wet Ulquiorra was and the way his hole practically stretched just for  _ him _ . Ulquiorra’s toes curled and his own erection bounced with Grimmjow’s heavy movements. Ulquiorra saw more stars with each drive forward, his thighs trembling and his lower body becoming numb with pleasure. He didn’t want it to end though, content to ride this high for the rest of his life, but unfortunately all good things had to come to an end. 

They were both far too inexperienced to maintain such a strenuous position for long. Grimmjow was grunting and sweating profusely, knuckles turning white in exhaustion. Ulquiorra’s wings shivered, a heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. He thought things were going to slow down, but Grimmjow always surprised him. In the final stretch,  _ his alpha  _ gained a burst of energy. He pushed himself in until his sack slapped lewdly against Ulquiorra’s ass, then gave deep, quick thrusts. He was hitting Ulquiorra’s prostate every time, barely giving him a second in between to recover. Grimmjow hissed lowly, his volume increasing the closer he got to approaching his orgasm. Ulquiorra’s jaw was slack, hardly making a sound as his voice was already gone. His own claws dug into his thighs as he felt a pressure building up in his length, the tip an angry red color. Grimmjow plowed into him three more times, each one rougher than the last, and that’s when Ulquiorra came. 

Not once had his dick even been touched. He had came from Grimmjow’s thrusts alone, Grimmjow’s cock  _ alone _ . The thought pleased him, knowing he didn’t need anything but his mate to get off. White, sticky semen spurted across his torso, a drop or two landing on his chin. His whole frame fell, Grimmjow the only thing holding him up as his vision darkened around the edges for a few seconds. He stared up at his forever mate, watching as Grimmjow’s sweaty bangs smacked himself in the face as he continued his erratic thrusting. He watched the way Grimmjow’s chest rose and fell excessively as he tried to keep his breathing even to no avail. He saw the gratified expression on Grimmjow’s face as he came deep within his passage: an “o” shaped mouth, eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed, and back hunched. Ulquiorra moaned sweetly as he felt his mate’s essence fill him to the brim. 

They lay amongst the desert dunes, basking in each other’s glory. They stayed connected in mind  _ and  _ body, Grimmjow not ready to pull out just yet and end their first sexual act together. Ulquiorra’s wings had fallen back down to the ground below, but his tail remained wrapped around Grimmjow’s calf and Grimmjow’s tail twisted about his thigh. Grimmjow traced the lines of Ulquiorra’s chest. Ulquiorra ran his fingers through Grimmjow’s sweaty locks. They did not think of the approaching war, of the other Espada, or even Aizen. They only cared about each other in this moment and how they were going to spend the rest of their lives together one way or another. 

Grimmjow leaned down to nuzzle his head against the crook of Ulquiorra’s neck. “ _ Mine _ ,” he whispered huskily, “Yer all  _ mine _ .” 

Indeed he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! I was happy to write this in order to get out of my writing slump after churning out 40k for the Big Bang fic and happy to make my friend's day~. I don't honestly like Grimmjow as the dominant partner though especially in this particular pairing. Grimmjow will always be a bottom in my eyes, haha~. But, maybe I'll have more top!Grimmjow in the future? We'll see~. Probably not with Ulquiorra though, lmao. I've got a lot of Bleach ideas coming up though, so stay tuned! 
> 
> As always my writing requests are open on Tumblr. I do most kinks, so if you want something more explicit I'll be more than welcome to do it! The only thing I'm asking you to do now is make sure I have some way to contact you about your request because I've been having some issues that I won't get into here. But, don't be shy! I promise I don't bite~.
> 
> My Tumblr is yaoiobsessedwrites. It is labeled as an 18+ blog simply because I do reblog NSFW posts, so if you have trouble finding it on mobile that's why. Feel free to message me on my Tumblr! I'm always willing to talk to people about pretty much anything. You can also send me prompts or ask questions! I promise I'm not scary! I also take drabble requests, so just send me a message and I'd be happy to write you something!
> 
> My writing Tumblr is supahimagery. Feel free to message me here as well! Shoot me an ask if you have any writing questions or simply want some advice! I'm always more than willing to help. It's why I created this blog! It's not just for FanFiction either! Feel free to ask me questions pertaining to essay writing, editing, and/or about original works! 
> 
> If you have any questions about my writing or would like to see something specific, email me at superimageryyy@gmail.com! 
> 
> I do have a FanFiction account as well. It's under the same penname. Some of the fics on there are pretty old though, so here's your warning!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
